Horror of the night
by garruk115
Summary: AU. No pairings. Mary had died but she didn't stay dead for long while Joe is having some fun. This story continues off where night of horror left off (night of horror is own by my sister GreenFantasy64). T for now, rating might be changed to M later in the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009. This story idea was inspired by GreenFantasy64's story "Night of Horror." GreenFantasy64 said it was okay (she is my sister). The only thing I own is this story plot and the five Deaths.

"It's not your time Mary."

A low voice whispered near her ear. Goosebumps formed at her arms and the hair in the back of her neck raise. Mary slowly opened her eyes, groaning as she got up. Looking around her she saw darkness shrouding her. It hit her of what had happened to her. _I died…_

"Mary, a lot of people are going to die because of your love for Joe." The same voice whispered, again sounding near her. She turned around rapidly to find no one.

"Who are you? Where are you?" The brown hair woman cried out.

A pause before the voice replied. "I am known as Pity. I am a piece of Death. Do not bother to look for me for you can't see me."

She whispered the voice's name. _A piece of Death?_ "How many pieces are there?"

"There are five of us who keep the balance from the five masks for our Master: Pity, Happy, Anger, Sad, and Lonely."

Mary frowned at this. She thought that maybe she was just dreaming all of this and that she wasn't dead. Pity continued, "I pity the humans, Happy is happy to kill, Anger is anger at the world, Sad feels sorry for Anger, and Lonely wants more deaths from the world."

Just to amuse the voice and to see if the dream will end soon she replied, "And where do I come in?"

"Don't think that this is a dream, human Mary. Be glad that I chose you for like my name is I feel pity for you." The voice growled out. She could feel the rumbling of its voice in her skin.

Her eyes widen and she closed her mouth shut. "Now all you have to do is kill Joe—"

"Wh-What! No way! What if I don't want to?" The words blurted out of her mouth quickly.

"Indeed do I feel pity for you… if you don't kill him then the mask that he wears won't come off, and the mask will continue controlling him and kill more people. Kill him and I will give you a gift."

She opened her mouth to speak but suddenly a white light blinded her. There was a numbing feeling in her neck when she heard little kids screaming.

She opened her eyes.

Garruk115 here review if you want or not the choice is yours.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009. This story idea was inspire by GreenFantasy64's story "Night of Horror." I felt like I needed to go into the masked Joe's mind to show you what he is thinking. I own the old guy and the five masks of deaths.

"The blood, the beautiful blood if only I can take a bath in it."

Joe thought while he cut his hand with the knife. He did this to scare the little kids before he killed them (it worked). Of course his cut was healing. In fact thanks to this mask he had on he had super healing and mind control. He enjoy every second of the screams, the power, the blood!

This wasn't Joe anymore as his mind was finally corrupted to the joy of killing (or was he).

"Hey shut up, you stupid kids. Damn you and your pranks!" an old man yelled. Instantly Joe order the old man to come over to where they are when he found the mind. The older man didn't know that he was controlled to go outside but thought to go face to face and tell the kids to leave him alone.

"I don't take orders anymore from anybody old man!" Joe snapped at him. "I finally found a perfect host." He smiled pleasantly on that statement.

"I'm sorry, Sir". But Joe wouldn't have it he wouldn't take his #%& anymore.

"Run!" one of the kids yelled at the old man.

It was too late.

"DIE!" Sticking his arms out in front of him, Joe clasped his hands together and pulled them apart in a blur motion. The kids in the Halloween garments were confused by the reddish-brown hair man's movement. Then all of sudden the old man was ripped in half with his blood sprayed everywhere. one of the kids couldn't take it anymore and piss his pants. "Great now I have more mess to clean up" Joe thought. "You!" He point to the clean kid and the young man continued, "Lick up the blood and eat half his body."

"Thank you, master."

"I'm not you master, idiot."

"Yes sir!"

"James, what are you doing?!" the dirty boy said.

Joe pointed at him. "You, lick up your pee and eat the other half."

"Yes sir!"

"Then once you're both done go cook yourselves."

"Yes sir."

"This is so much fun!" Joe thought to himself. He looked down at his hand, feeling power coursing in his veins. "Maybe I can bring Mary back to life just for her to be my slave. Its' not like this host had liked her in the beginning." a smile danced onto his lips until he sensed something behind him.

Happy/Joe tilted his head; the smile never left his face. "Mary, so glad you can join us please go get the knife ready to cut up the kids then cook them."

"Sorry dinnertime is over." a deep voice said behind Joe. He flinched before regaining himself.

"Pity… is that you?"

"Yes Happy, it's me but it's also Mary."

The smile widen on that statement. "This going to be so much fun now that Pity is here." Happy/Joe thought to himself.

I'm sorry for being mean to the kids but this is a guy who wants to kill for fun. Review to this chap. Now and I will save Joe from this horror! Just kidding review if you want or not the choice is yours alone to make also comment on how you want one of the endings to be oops said to much!


End file.
